Psychiatric or neuropsychiatric disorders, for example depressive disorders (DD), sometimes referred to as depression, or anxiety disorders, are traditionally treated with pharmacotherapy and psychotherapy. However, a substantial percentage of patients with these and other conditions do not recover despite multiple trials of treatment. Traditionally, brain stimulation has been a primary treatment alternative, and electroconvulsive therapy (ECT, or “electroshock” therapy) has been the dominant brain stimulation approach since the first part of the 20th century. ECT carries risks of memory and other cognitive side effects, considerable cost, and risks of anesthesia. Two implantable approaches have also been described: deep brain stimulation (DBS), in which electrodes are implanted directly within the brain, and vagus nerve stimulation (VNS) in which stimulating electrodes are implanted on the vagus nerve in the neck. While the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) have approved systems for deep brain stimulation for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, DBS is presently an experimental intervention for other neuropsychiatric conditions. The risks of DBS include infection, hemorrhage, and injury to deep brain structures. In reports of clinical studies with VNS, many of the patients who undergo VNS treatments do not achieve remission, and there is no reliable predictor of good outcomes from the implanted VNS device.